I'd Lie
by lulufandoms
Summary: 'I could tell you his favorite color's green, He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth, His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes. And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie.' Hermione Granger, is a junior at high school, with her unlikely best friend Draco Malfoy. The player with the smartest girl in Hogwarts High . AU :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Dramione fanfiction. Dramione is my OPT like seriously I was shipping them before it was cool. Dramione is life and your opinion is invalid. Ok well this is based on Taylor Swift's song 'I'd Lie' and it's one of my favorites, and this is AU…. Enjoy x**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters**

_'I don't think that passenger seat_  
_has ever looked this good to me_  
_He tells me about his night_  
_and I count the colors in his eyes'_

**Hermione POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. And if you are thinking 'morning Hermione is happy Hermione' I will laugh at your idiocy and throw you off a cliff, with a bullet in your arm. Don't worry I'm not normally this miserable, today is just a very special occasion (please note the sarcasm muggles) today is the first day of school! Now normally, I love school, except when you have 10 weeks of summer, going to bed at 4am and waking up at 3pm, you get a bit cranky waking up at 6am. Just a little bit.

Anyways, as I was saying, so today was the starting of junior year at Hogwarts High. I would say that school, is like my home. My best friend agrees. Let's just say both of us, may have what you call a '_dysfunctional family_' but we'll get onto that later. Hogwarts is a large brick building, with marble floors and bright red lockers in every hall. It was such a shame it was filled with so many douche bags. But isn't every school? Plus our school might have what you call 'cliques' so before you make any accusations on what I'm in; let me explain.

So first we have the jocks, who think they're badass because they're on the football team, and they are the biggest shit bags you will ever meet in your entire life time. They flirt with every girl, and basically do it with anybody willing. No joke. Although there are some exceptions, like Harry Potter, and my best friend. Next are the cheerleaders, aka the sluts/popular girls/bitches should I go on? Basically, they think everybody loves them. But in my opinion, wearing orange foundation and corsets to school is kinda screaming 'desperate' but hey, do what you gotta do. Then there are the nerds, who don't talk to anyone except there robots, drama kids (stay away from them, unless you like hearing them yelling Broadway songs) and the people who literally are just… there. But don't forget me, now I don't really know how to describe my group. I guess you could say we are kinda popular, but that doesn't matter to us. We're just a big family – a VERY loud big crazy family.

Now let me describe our 'family' to you. First, we have the oldest George and Fred weasley; they're the trouble makers who get detention every week. Fred has a girlfriend called Angelina, who is nice enough. We're trying to get George and Katie Bell together, since they're both seniors, and we all know they lo-like each other. Next is Lee Jordan whose one of the funniest person you will ever meet, he's a senior too. Seamus Finnigan, who's in my year, is very cool, and all of us think he's gay – and ship him with Dean. Now Dean Thomas, has an off and on relationship with Ginny, which annoys the crap out of us. Luna Lovegood, a strange yet sweet girl with striking blonde hair and a dreamy voice, she and I are very close. Neville Longbottom, now I'm pretty sure we just hang around with him just so we have someone to make fun off. Ginny Weasley, the youngest of all of us, is a sophomore, personally, I think she is nice but dates too many guys, and not to mention is a bit obsessed with fashion, makeup, and relationships. Blaise Zabini, now he is a jock, although once you get to know him, he is hilarious. Even if he is a flirt, and for some reason kisses every cheerleader, we all love him. Dun Dun DUNNN! Harry Potter! Harry is the quarterback, and the best anyone has ever seen in a decade. One of my first friends, and we're super close, he is loyal, kind, and quite good looking – yet he has his heart set on Ginny for some reason. Lastly, we have Ron Weasley, let's just say we have some bad (REALLY bad) history together, and the only reason I still hang out with him is because of Harry.

So that's it, sorry to bore y'all but I guess I just had to give you the 411. Now back to reality, my alarm freaking beeped repeatedly at me.

6:30

"Craaaaappppppp!" My best friend comes to pick me up at 7, so I'm technically screwed. Now, before I describe my room and house to you, I guess I should give you the background info. My parents (Mr. and Ms Granger) are dentists, except they now own over 30 dentistry in the country. Therefore, they are always away on some big business trip. And since I'm an only child, this means I'm always, home alone for about 300 days of the year. But hey, it puts a pretty roof over my head, plus I can literally do anything.

Ok back to the real thing, I quickly ran into the bathroom, and had the shortest shower known to man. Throwing on some random clothes that I laid out last night – jean shorts and a red Yale sweater – I ran back into the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. My hair is the messiest, ugliest, curliest frizz ball on the planet, which takes a life time to de-knot. So basically, I put it in a messy ponytail every day, but of course my bangs love to stay hanging on my forehead. Running downstairs, I quickly grabbed my school bag, just in time to hear my best friend honk the horn. I ran out the door, just to see my best friend standing by his black Volkswagen (don't ask me why he has a big car, and don't ever insult it unless you want color bombs in your locker every day – I leant that the hard way).

"No Hermione, please take your time, it's not like we have anywhere important to go" Draco drawled sarcastically.

Oh did I mention my best friend is _Draco Malfoy_? Hehehe, wooops

* * *

Draco Malfoy, running back, second smartest in the year, funny, loyal, player, and my best friend. Funny story, me and Draco use to hate each other, all throughout elementary school and middle school. Then on the first day of freshman year, we had the same schedule, and when we were in chemistry, after spilling our acid on the teacher – Professor Slughorn – we both got detention together. After 3 hours of arguing and insults, we decided to make a truce. Then my parents moved to a house, which just happened to be next to his. And I guess things just… clicked? Fun fact about Draco, he literally dates EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN GIRL AT HOGWARTS. Normally after 2-3 weeks, he dumps then. Every 187 of them have hated me. See, I would be very nice towards them, but they would just bat they mascara eyelashes at me, while giving the dirtiest glare, straight towards me. So it's really not my fault. When I try and talk to Draco about it, he just puts his arm around my shoulder and says there just jealous, because I will always be the most important girl in his life. My reply is normally blushing, and then hitting him.

"Yo Beaver mouth! Let's go," That snapped me out of my trance. Draco just smiled, as I ran around to sit shotgun. Every time I sit in the front, it makes me smile, since Draco doesn't let any girl except me in the passenger seat. He's just a cutie like that.

"So ferret face, you ready to womanize the entire freshman population?"

"Please Hermione, it's my natural charm"

"Sure dingdong."

"Shut up loserface," Draco replies slyly, as we drove to school. Our conversation was like that for the next 10 minutes, until Draco finally told me

"Lucius came home last night," he said solemnly. Lucius was Draco's father, he was a rich old man, who deals with illegal business, and is out for weeks, getting drunk and cheating on his mom. Draco even told me that Lucius would abuse Draco and his mom. Narcissa, his mom, was a drunk, who had no care for her son. She would be locked up into her bedroom all day, smoking and counting the money Lucius would bring home.

"Did he… you know?" Hoping Draco would know what I mean,

Draco slowly shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"He came home, while I was in bed, I could hear him and my mom fighting. I think he hit her. And the worst part is that she didn't mind. After that, I couldn't hear anything else,"

Anger boiled inside of me. Who did Lucius think he was? I hate it that he scares Draco,

"You know, you can always come to my house, there's spare rooms and I ca-" I was cut off by Draco taking my hand. This was usual for us, we hugged, held hands, and I always kiss him on the cheek as a friendly good luck before every football game. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he turned towards me. Honey brown on Ice grey. I always thought Draco has nice eyes; they were grey, but soft and gentle, like the clouds after a storm. They held so much pain, but happiness when I'm with him. The grey eyes, with a bit of sea blue on the inner rim, and a splat of brown near the pupil. To me his eyes, well everything about him was perfect. Our moment was cut off, by him parking the car. School.

Oh and I forget to tell you something; _I'm in love with my best friend_.


	2. First Day of Prison

**Guysss! So guess what?! The first chapter over 230 views! Thank y'all for checking it out, and if you added it to your story alert so I'll be updating every 2 week which I guess is good, ya? I know this is a different take from the ususal Dramione (since it's AU) but I hope you will like it! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Annyways enjoyyyyyyyy x**

**Hermione's POV**

_"You know, you can always come to my house, there's spare rooms and I ca-" I was cut off by Draco taking my hand. This was usual for us, we hugged, held hands, and I always kiss him on the cheek as a friendly good luck before every football game. Keeping one hand on the wheel, he turned towards me. Honey brown on Ice grey. I always thought Draco has nice eyes; they were grey, but soft and gentle, like the clouds after a storm. They held so much pain, but happiness when I'm with him. The grey eyes, with a bit of sea blue on the inner rim, and a splat of brown near the pupil. To me his eyes, well everything about him was perfect. Our moment was cut off, by him parking the car. School._

_'Oh and I forget to tell you something; I'm in love with my best friend.'_

* * *

Draco and I walked into school, our hands locked together. A constant blushed tinged my pale cheeks, and I felt I had to explain to everyone _'no we're not together'_. The entire freshman stared at us, before someone had to explain who we are and our relationship status. Hehehe maybe this wasn't a good idea? Nah Draco's hand was secure and fitted mine perfectly. He looked over to me, and gave me a small smile.

_"EWWW GET A ROOM"_

_"TRUST US; NOBODY NEEDS TO SEE ALL THIS PUBLIC AFFECTION!"_ George and Fred came running towards us, disgusted looks on their faces.

_"You obviously didn't listen when they told you what comes afte-"_ Fred was cut off by Angelina hitting him on the arm. Her moved copied by Katie Bell doing the same to George.

_"As you can see, this is why you SHOULDN'T have girlfriends, I'm living the nice single fr-"_Lee was received two punches to the arm by Katie and Angelina. By this time, Draco and I were as red as the lockers. Awkwardly letting go of his hand, I rested it on my shorts – trying to rub off the sweat from my palms. Draco did the same, trying to recover from his pink face. Why couldn't he just love me? Like seriously, this is just getting ridiculous. I seriously just wish he would get over this stage he was in, and realize that I belonged with me. Damn now I have Taylor Swift song in my head

_'If you could see_  
_That I'm the one_  
_Who understands you._  
_Been here all along._  
_So, why can't you see—'_

Woahhh there Hermione, people listening to my inner thoughts, I'm not normally this _Dracobsessed_ (see what I did there ;) ) today was just the first day of school so I'm just a little stressed out. Hmmm actually the song 'You belong with me' actually fits for my situation perfectly, hmm good to know. I was awoken from my mind by a squeal I'm sure only dogs can hear.

_"DRAKKKKKKKKKKKEYPOOOOOOOOO!"_ Screamed Pansy, running towards us. The only problem was that she was wearing 7 inch heels, so it took her a while until she reached us. Draco's face fell into a frown as he saw the pug faced thing. You see, Pansy was more Dracobsessed than me. At least I hid my feelings, she made it VERY clear. Pansy was part of the 'slutty girls trying too hard, and annoy the crap out of me' group, and I am pretty sure she has slept with over 30 guys. Yet every week, she would scheme another plan to get Draco to date her, but they never work.

_"Draco, I haven't seen you in like forever, how was summer?"_ She pushed her breasts out, and battered her eyelashes. Puh-lease.

_"Oh hi are you new student? If so I'd be glad to show you to the main office,"_ Draco replied smoothly, which caused the five of us to break a smile. Pansy looked like she was about to cry

_"But but – it's me Dr-"_ She was interrupted by an African American screaming.

_"DRRRRAAACOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"BLAAAAAIIIIISEEEEEEE"_ Blaise ran up to Draco (shoving Pansy out of the way) before giving him the biggest bro hug. After a few seconds of patting on the backs, and shouting questions at each other, they broke apart. Blaise who was standing in his jeans and sweatshirt, looked towards the rest of us,

_"Hermione looking beautiful as ever"_ Blaise said winking, causing me to blush, and receiving a death glare from Draco. What's that all about? I gave him a puzzling look, which he shrugged off.

_"George, Fred, Katie, Angelina… And I forgot your name…"_ Blaise said nodding, giving Lee a sheepish look.

_"God Blaise! It's Lee! How come everyone forgets about me? I'm meant to be the cool senior"_ He huffed. Causing Blaise to mutter a quick sorry.

_"Guys, we're missing like half of our crew"_ Fred pointed out.

_"Well, Luna is still in the Bahamas. Neville is on vacation in England, with his grandma. Seamus and Dean have to do some special morning course for students with straight F students. Ginny should be somewhere in the sophomore bathroom fixing her foundation. And Harry is with Ron, who is right over there, "_Explained Katie, who was pointing behind me. I quickly turned around, to see a mess of rugged Black hair, with round glasses. Harry Potter. I ran over to hug him; he squeezed me tight.

_"I missed you. I'm sorry I was with Sirius for the entire summer. Ron missed you too, though he's too stubborn to admit it,"_ I blushed; ok let's just get the record straight: I have only brotherly feelings for Harry; sure I may have had a crush on him all throughout my childhood, but didn't everyone? And in case you are suggesting incest, Harry and I will never be together.

Draco looked even more miserable if that was possible. Harry said hi to the rest of the group

_"Urr hi guys,"_ Ron said awkwardly, everyone gave him the look which kinda said _'good job dude, we'll put up with you only because some of us are sadly related to you, and the rest are forced too'_ did I mention that Draco told everyone what Ron did. No? Woops sorry, I meant too.** (A/N SORRY IM MAKING RON SO MEAN, BUT I HAVE TO, SO VERY SORRY IF YOU LIKE RON)**

_"Wait losers, what's everyone's schedule?"_ Fred asked. I looked down to the crumpled sheet of paper that I got in summer:

_**AP English – McGonagall**_

_**AP Chemistry – Snape**_

_**Calculus AB – Slughorn**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Study hall – Hargrid**_

_**Gym – Hooch**_

_**Social Studies - Lockhart**_

_**Home ec – Flitwick**_

_"I've got English with McGonagall!"_ I announced. Receiving a chorus of 'me too' from: Draco, Harry, Ron, and Blaise. Well, I guess this I gonna be a noisy class. The bell rung, signaling to go to class. We walked into the class like 'yeah my best friends are with me, so you're gonna be fucked' and since we walked into the large classroom, we got to choose our seats. I started to walk up the aisle to get a seat up at the front. Although a strong hand grabbed my wrist, I turned around - ready to hit the douche – but saw a splash of platinum was in my vision.

_"What Draco?"_

_"Don't be a loser; sit in the back of the room with me. Please beaver mouth?"_ Giving me the biggest puppy-dog look. I couldn't resist it. Following him to the back of the room, we sat at the two person desk. In front of us were Ron and Harry. And on the left of us was Blaise – writing notes already – with Gabrielle beside him. McGonagall came in, wearing a dark green robe. She eyed the classroom, pausing on Harry_ (she was close with his parents or something… Before they died)_ then continued to look around the room.

_"Good Morning class, and welcome to AP English. I hope you like where you're sitting, because they'll be your permanent seats for the rest of the year."_ A chorus of _'yay' and 'woohoo'_ came, making the professor purse her lips. Draco turned towards me and gave me a small smile, causing me to blush.

_"Anyways, this is a hard class so I expect you all to take it seriously. And to begin our first lesson, we have a quiz!"_ My smile grew, as I got handed the piece of paper – Draco's reaction wasn't that similar to mine.

_'Q: If she _ about his financial situation, she would have helped him out._

_A:knew_  
_B:had been knowing_  
_C:had known_  
_D:have known'_

Please I did this in first grade. After 40 minutes, the bell rang. Draco stood by the door waiting for me, earning a scowl from Ron as he walked out. I ran to the door, carrying my books and binders.

_"So frizz head, what do you have next?"_

_"It's Hermione. HER-MIO-NE."_ I repeated for the billionth time

_"Ok 'Hermantie' seriously though, what's your next class?"_

_"It's Hermione. And Chemistry, you?"_

_"Damn, I've got physics. Ok see you later Hermione,"_ I smiled as he walked away, he said _'Hermione'_ properly.

* * *

_"Ok. Welcome to AP Chemistry, I'm Professor Snape. If you mess around in this class, you will be serving a month of after school detention. Now I expect A's from all of you."_ The teacher slurred, his Black greasy hair going in his face. I was sitiing next to Katie Bell– since she was the only person I knew.

_"Hey Katie, what's going on between you and Fred?"_ I whispered to her, while Snape was yelling at this big kid called Crabbe.

_"I have no clue. I like him… A lot, but he doesn't seem to like me, which kinda sucks,"_ Snape suddenly looked up, causing us to stop talking. Hmmm Interesting, seems like we have a bit of matchmaking to do ;)

* * *

Calculus AB passed slowly, as Slughorn kept on talking to Harry, who I happened to be sitting next to. But at least lunch was next. Harry and I were walking towards the cafeteria.

_"Harry, do you still have a thing for Ginny?"_ He gave me a small nod.

_"But what about her and… You know Dean?"_His face fell as we saw Ginny and Dean sucking off each other's faces at our table.

_"I'll win her over."_ He whispered to me, before sitting in between Ron and Seamus. I went over to the opposite side, so I would be next to Draco and Fred. Draco was sitting next to Blaise – on his other side – and they seemed to be talking about football. Fred, George and Lee were all brainstorming prank ideas. Angelina and Katie were whispering – probably about the twins – and Ron, Harry, and Seamus were staring in disgust. Does Seamus have a thing for Ginny maybe?

_"Ok Ginny we'd prefer you'd eat your lunch then Dean's mouth."_ Exclaimed Ron, with everyone's head nodding along.

_"Thanks Ron, but I'd rather not take relationship advice from you. Considering how you and Herm-"_

_"That's enough Ginevra,"_ Said Angelina – being the mother figure she was. Ginny's face turned sour, while Dean's went the color of the Weasley's hair. My heart stopped. Did I really make that big of a mistake? And why'd did Ginny say that? Draco put his hand on my side, causing me to let go of a breath I didn't know was holding. I stared into his grey eyes, filled with concern, while he stared back, looking for some kind of emotion. Ron stood up and left the table, glaring at his sister while doing this. I noticed everyone had gone silent.

_"So how 'bout this cafeteria food?"_

_"Not the time Fred!"_

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly – even for me. I had taken so many quizzes that I had blisters on my hand. Ginny had apologized to me after lunch, but her comment still hurt. And Draco had been over protective of me, since he was being '_the greatest best friend who cares about your feelings'_ let's just say he's gonna have a bruise on his shins. Talking about the devil spawn

_"Hermione, all the gang is gonna hang out after school?" I let out a groan, socializing didn't sound that fun right now._

_"Fine. Where?"_

_"Your house…" He said sheepishly,_

_"Kill me."_

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Did you know the answer to the question?_**

**_REVIEW OR PM FOR ANY SUGGESTIONS, QUESTIONS AND SUCH_**

**_- LuluFandoms _**


	3. Draco's POV

**GUYS FORGIVE ME! MY WORD WAS BEING FUNKY AND THEN THE WIFI WAS WEIRD SO YEAH. BUT 700 PEOPLE CHECKED OUT THIS STORY, SO THANKS YALL. I FEEL LIKE NO ONES READING THIS AND THAT'S OK. I WAS LOOKING UP UNIVERSITES AND THEN I LOOKED AT THE UNIVERSITY OF SYDNEY AND I WANNA GO THERE! AND THANKS SOI MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED ) BASICALLY TO ANSWER SOME OF THEM: BLAISE IS JUST A FLIRT AND HERMIONE'S HAIR IS HORRIBLE AND THE PICTURE DOESN'T SHOW ITS FULL POTENTIONAL. ANYWAYS SO GUESS WHAT WE ARE HAVING MALFOY CHAPTERSSSSSSSSSS! SO BASICALLY ITS GOONA BE IN HIS POINT OF VIEW. EXICITNG RIGHT? IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS FORMAT JUST REVIEW OR PM ME, AND YA. SO MY LITTLE MUGGLE FRIENDS ENJOYYY… ….**

**Draco's POV**

**First day of school –**

I woke at 6:15, making sure not to be quiet. I wasn't sure if Lucius had stayed the night, or left in the middle of the night. Since I had to pick up Hermione at 7, I was on a quick deadline. Showering, brushing my teeth and changing as silently as I could. Let me tell you a little bit about myself, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am the best bloody person you will ever meet in your lifetime. Not to brag or anything, but I am a prodigy running back. I live in a - too-large house, with my mother, and father. To be honest, they're not very good at a little thing called 'parenting'. To save you the rather long sob story, my father has something to do with the government, but I'm 100% positive he is also a drug dealer. While we are on the drug section, my mom smokes whatever she can find, and is mostly locked up in her bedroom. My dad goes away for weeks, months sometimes – which is fine by me. When I was younger, he use to beat me and my mom, but now with me on the football team…. So Lucius tends to lay off. Now now now, don't cry too much over Draco's poor little life, there are some perks. Such as Hermione. She's been my next door neighbor for about five years. Our windows look over to each other's (no I don't look at her you little perverted people) and yes we are cuties, therefore we do write notes to each other. Right now, my blinds are closed – but I bet Hermione is still asleep knowing her.

Getting breakfast, I spring out of the house, and jump in the car. The smell of my black Volkswagen instantly made me feel better. If I could marry this car, I would. Never EVER mess with it, unless you want color bombs in your locker for a week (Hermione learnt that the hard way) And why I have such a big car, I really have no idea. Fun fact: I might have chosen this specific type of car because it was a VolkSWAGgen. Don't judge me.

Beeping the car horn, I impatiently waited for Granger herself. Her house was a bit smaller than mine, but since she normally lives alone. Her parents are out on some dentist things, most of the year, therefore we usually hang out at her place. I guess that's another reason we're so close, but our parents have no idea how to raise their only child.

The door suddenly opened, as she came running out. My breath hitched when I saw her. I think she is the ugliest girl in school. Hermione Granger. You know what I'd give her on a scale of one to ten, with one as the ugliest and ten as the prettiest? I'd give her an 8... 8.5... or a 9... But not... NOT over a 9.8. Because there is always room for improvement. Not everyone is perfect, like me. Ok so maybe, I have the tiniest littleless crush on her, well not a 'crush', cause that's just girly. Draco play it cool, you're staring, say something manly!

"No Hermione, please take your time, it's not like we have anywhere important to go" She smiled, which made me smile. WOAH DRACO WHEN DID YOU BECOME A MUSHY.

"Yo Beaver mouth! Let's go," I told her, so she'd hurry up and get into the car. Oh by the way, Hermione use to have giant front teeth. She got in shotgun, and turned on the Plain White tees – her favorite band.

"So ferret face, you ready to womanize the entire freshman population?" FYI I may date a few girls. But it's not like I cheat on them or anything. It's just their lip gloss smiles, and blonde hair bore me. Talking about smiles, did I mention Hermione's is perfect? No? Well there you go.

"Please Hermione, it's my natural charm"

"Sure dingdong."

"Shut up loserface," I replied slyly, (point 1 for Draco!) as we drove to school. Our conversation was like that for the next 10 minutes, until I decided to tell her about my father. Granger is probably the only one who knows about my 'situation'

_"Lucius came home last night," I said solemnly._

_*The door suddenly banged open._

_I was in bed, while I heard the heavy footsteps of him. I knew he would have to come home soon, I was just hoping we had a little longer._

_"Narcissa!" He screamed, as I shivered._

_"Lu-Lucius?" I heard my mother's meek voice. I heard him give her something – probably his paycheck. There was silence, before I think he stared to kiss her._

_"Lucius stop," she whispered_

_"Lucius. Now." She shouted a little louder, probably pushing him away. The sound of slapping, reached my ears. Anger boiled inside of me, but I couldn't do anything – otherwise he would be more violent. There was more silence, before I heard both of their footsteps up the stairs. They passed by my bedroom, and went up into their own. Lucius was probably dragging her. I couldn't hear anything else after that.*_

"Did he… you know?"

I slowly shook his head, keeping my eyes on the road. She let out a breath.

"He came home, while I was in bed, I could hear him and my mom fighting. I think he hit her. And the worst part is that she didn't mind. After that, I couldn't hear anything else," Giving her the shortened version.

"You know, you can always come to my house, there's spare rooms and I ca-" I cut her off by taking Hermione's hand. We normally did things like this. YES GOD I KNOW, WE'RE JUST SO ADORABLE. I turned towards her, staring into those pretty coffee brown eyes. After a few moments, she turned away blushing, before realizing we were at hell – I mean school.

* * *

Walking into Hogwarts, hand in hand, I noticed a few freshmen staring at me. Please, get on my level. "EWWW GET A ROOM"

"TRUST US; NOBODY NEEDS TO SEE ALL THIS PUBLIC AFFECTION!" George and Fred came running towards us, disgusted looks on their faces.

"You obviously didn't listen when they told you what comes afte-" Fred was cut off by Angelina hitting him on the arm. Her moved copied by Katie Bell doing the same to George.

"As you can see, this is why you SHOULDN'T have girlfriends, I'm living the nice single fr-"Lee was received two punches to the arm by Katie and Angelina. I was so red, that I quickly let go of Hermione, and rested it onto my jeans – wiping away the sweat. Hermione seemed to be in some sought of battle with her thoughts.

"DRAKKKKKKKKKKKEYPOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Pansy. KILL ME! The only problem was that she was wearing 7 inch heels, so it took her a while until she reached us. My face fell into a frown as I saw the pug faced thing. You see, Pansy was obsessed with me – ever since I dated her for like a day in the 7th grade. Least Pansy was a slutty girls trying too hard, who also annoyed the crap out of me. And I am pretty sure she has slept with over 30 guys. Yet every week, she would scheme another plan to get me to date her, but they never work.

"Draco, I haven't seen you in like forever, how was summer?" She pushed her breasts out, and battered her eyelashes. Hermione was shooting knives from her eyes at Pansy, so I knew I had to something good.

"Oh hi are you new student? If so I'd be glad to show you to the main office," I replied smoothly, which caused the five others to break a smile. Pansy looked like she was about to cry

"But but – it's me Dr-" She was interrupted by an African American screaming.

"DRRRRAAACOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BLAAAAAIIIIISEEEEEEE" Blaise ran up to me (shoving Pansy out of the way) before giving me the biggest bro hug. After a few seconds of patting on the backs, and shouting questions at each other, we broke apart. Blaise who was standing in his jeans and sweatshirt, looked towards the rest of them,

"Hermione looking beautiful as ever" Blaise said winking. My heart stopped. WHAT THE CRAP IM PRETTY SURE HE SHOULD REALISE I HAD DIBS HOW DARE HE SAY SOMETHING TO MY GIRL WHO DID HE BLODDY THING HE WAS. I glared at Blaise, until I realized Hermione was staring at me, I shrugged.

The group exchanged small talk, before Katie pointed out Harry. Hermione dashed into the boy, giving him a hug. Harry whispered something into her ear, causing my head to boil

"Bro, play it cool," Blaise said to me. I shook my head, knowing that Hermione and Harry were close.

"Urr hi guys," Ron said awkwardly walking towards us. Ok I know I've been miserable, but this douche just made me want to push him off a skyscraper. Everyone gave him the look which kinda said 'good job dude, we'll put up with you only because some of us are sadly related to you, and the rest are forced too' did I mention that I told everyone what Ron did, while he was dating Hermione. No? Woops sorry, I meant too. So basically, the story with Ron is that before me and Hermione became close, they use to be the 'Golden Trio' and literally her, Ron, and Harry went everywhere together. In eighth grade, Ron and Hermione started to date. A year later, we all went to Hogwarts – and me and Hermione became close. Harry grew more into our whole crew, while Ron just started to become well a loser. One day, Hermione wrote a note and put it on her window saying 'Come over now.' I rushed over to her house. When she opened the door, she threw herself on me, and cried. Apparently, she saw Ron kissing this girl called Lavender. They broke up. Although, I always thought there was something more to that story – something Hermione's not telling me. But the next day, I told the group what happened, and ever since that, everyone hasn't been the biggest fan of Ron (except Harry, but only because he's a freaking saint)

"Wait losers, what's everyone's schedule?" Fred asked, breaking me out of my trance. I looked down to the crumpled sheet of paper that I got in summer:

_**AP English – McGonagall**_

_**AP Physics – Snape**_

_**Pre - Calculus – Slughorn**_

_**LUNCH**_

_**Study hall – Hargrid**_

_**Gym – Hooch**_

_**Social Studies - Lockhart**_

_**Chemistry – Flitwick**_

"I've got English with McGonagall!" Hermione announced. I smiled knowing we had the same class.

"Me too" I said, as did a few others. The bell rung and we walked to our class. Swaggering in, I saw Hermione head to the front. How about no. Grabbing her hand (which seemed to shock her)

"What Draco?"

"Don't be a loser; sit in the back of the room with me. Please beaver mouth?" I gave her my famous puppy-dog look. She reluctantly nodded her head, as I pulled her to the back desk. We made small talk, until the teacher entered.

"Good Morning class, and welcome to AP English. I hope you like where you're sitting, because they'll be your permanent seats for the rest of the year." A chorus of 'yay' and 'woohoo' came, making the professor purse her lips. I turned towards Hermione and gave her a small smile, causing Hermione to blush.

"Anyways, this is a hard class so I expect you all to take it seriously. And to begin our first lesson, we have a quiz!" Hermione's smile grew, as she got handed the piece of paper – my reaction wasn't that similar to hers. After the hella hard quiz, the bell rung – signaling my next class. I waited for Granger, at the door, while she picked up her binders and books.

"So frizz head, what do you have next?"

"It's Hermione. HER-MIO-NE." I repeated for the billionth time

"Ok 'Hermantie' seriously though, what's your next class?"

"It's Hermione. And Chemistry, you?"

"Damn, I've got physics. Ok see you later Hermione," before walking out.

* * *

If you'd ask me what we learnt for the rest of the day, I couldn't tell you. Apart from the whole fiasco at lunch. After that, I made sure to be a little more protective of her. Finally, the day was over, so I waited for Hermione, as we are car pool buddies ) I saw her walk out, and ran up to her.

"Hermione, all the gang is gonna hang out after school?" She let out a groan,

"Fine. Where?"

"Your house…" I said sheepishly,

"Kill me." But she still gave me a pretty smile, which gave me goose bumps.

Well, you're already killing me Granger.

**DONE! DID YALL LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW OR PM. AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU, AND THE WORLD. ALSO, IM EATING MCDONALDS. SO BASICALLY WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN? AND ILL TRY POSYING MORE. FUN FACT: THIS IS SIX PAGES AND TOOK ME 2 HOURS. SO I SPENT MY GOSSIP GIRL TIME ON YOU, SO YALL BETTER BE GRATEFUL.**

**QUESTION: HINNY OR HUNA?**

**Lulufandoms**


End file.
